


PROMPT: Maka & Tsubaki Cum Buffet

by Izissia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Anonymous asked:Maka and Tsubaki enjoy a ALL YOU CAN EAT CUM BUFFET prepared FRESH and RIGHT IN-FRONT OF THEM! Courtesy of the Thompson Sisters! Satisfying their HUNGER and FILLING their BELLYS!





	PROMPT: Maka & Tsubaki Cum Buffet

“It’s making my legs grow weak.” Maka blushed, staring at the fine dining table before them, lined with bowls. Bowls that just so happened to be overflowing with thick, steaming loads of hot, virile seed!  
“Then take a seat~” Patty beams, her sisters dick in her hand as they stood on opposite sides of their welcome guests! Jerking one and another off, Liz saw fit to manhandle Patty’s ass while Maka and Tsubaki approached their feast. Tsubaki’s nostrils flared, and she took a deep whiff of the stench of sex and cum and it was mostly just cum~ There was so much! Bubbling from the bowls and splattering across the tablecloth. Oh it made her mouth water, though, not as much as Maka’s~ The Albarn was openly drooling at the sight!  
“I don’t think I can hold myself back.” Tsubaki blushed, gripping the edge of the table nearest to her. Maka didn’t even try to resist! Her face lunged forwards and was drowning beneath a thick ocean of cum! Ghulp~ Ghulp~ Her eyes rolled as she sloshed her face from side to side, only yanking free from the steamy prison to snort down as many mouthfuls of air as she needed, before she rammed her face into the bowl again! Her throat bulged, Tsubaki stared at each mouthful. The stool beneath her was soon soaked through, pressing her thick thighs together, the ninja girl couldn’t help but drag her tongue all over her lips. “Could I. Get a glass.” she chokes up at the chefs before them.  
“One shake, coming right up!” Patty cheers as an extra large clear tankard was summoned beefore them. They angled their fat dicks towards it, and let out a happy moan~ Sprrrrrrt. Tsubaki stared at the sight of their excessive cumload filling that glass container to the brim. Her ass ground into the chair beneath her, she wrapped both hands into the glass.  
Maka’s face was CAKED with that fresh spilled cumload, as she pushed one bowl to the side, totally bereft of spunk. She’d even ran her tongue all over the sides to get it all. With a perverse groan, her gloved fingers slipped another dogbowl before her face, and she tucked in. Tsubaki lifts that shaft towards her face. The Thompson twins were still filling it. So that it bubbled over and spilled across her fat fucking tits. Her lips pursed, and she nods her head. Tipping the glass towards her face, she began to swallow. And swallow. And swallow some more~. The Twins watched eagerly, unable to fill the glass as it poured over Tsubaki’s bod. So the last of their cumloads just streaked across the table. Ulp~ Her throat stretched so finely around the huge mouthfuls of cream, she was so thirsty, so very eager. Tsubaki came, there and then, as her head tips backwards and a waterfall of cum pours from a tankard, alll over her face.  
Splat~ Splat~ The whole front of her body was doused, nevermind just her tits! Maka peers up from her dogbowl, cum dripping from every inch of her face. She leans forwards, bending herself over the table, and grips Patty’s cock, pressing it to her lips. “Mhore phleashe~” her cumdrunk body moans. Tsubaki’s eyes shone with demonic delight as she set the glass down with a thud.  
“Hah~” she pants, her tits totally apparent through her transparent shirt. “you’re on~” she gave Maka a determined look, and stretched her face over Liz’s crown.


End file.
